Mi idiota eres tú
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¡Ya no daba más! Después de esquivar a Ash cada vez que este hacia una reunión en Pueblo Paleta, decidió armarse de valor y decir de una vez por todas lo que sentía... ¡Así es! ¡Le iba a decir en la cara al idiota que él era el chico que le gustaba!


_Bueno... luego de 7 fail para terminar este one shot xD No sé hacen una idea de la cantidad de estupideces que se nos ocurrió mientras planeabamos este one shot jajaja Que por cierto tengo que decir que conte con la colaboración de mi gran amigo Kidelgato o como yo lo llamo Kaito! Para quien no lo sepa, con él escribi: "Egoista" "Diez Citas Juntos" y me ha ayudado mucho en otros fics, fue uno de mis antiguos betas... HAhah por el aprendí a usar los guiones largos correctamente jajaja. En fin... Este one shot salió por culpa de la canción "**No es Cierto"** de Danna Paola y Noel Schajris incluso pueden que encuentren una frase de la canción en el fic. La canción no me pertenece. Le pertenece a sus dueños legales. Aquí solo la mencionó al aire._

_¡Bien! Quise que este one fuera regalo por el cumple de **PinkStar375**... ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca! ¡Y algo bueno a algo mediocre! Si vamos a hacer un regalo que sea bueno!_

_En fin... espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Mi idiota... eres tú**

* * *

Ash había vuelto una vez más a casa, como siempre que regresaba, traía una mochila llena de aventuras y de historias que contarle a sus amigos. Así lo habían prometido con el paso de los años, cuando Ash anunciaba su regreso a casa, todos se hacían el tiempo para asistir a la fiesta que organizaba Delia. Una fiesta que nadie quería perderse sin lugar a dudas.

Oh tal vez si, una persona. Una persona no iba nunca, siempre con excusas de falta de tiempo, por eso se quedó sorprendido cuando bajó las escaleras para llegar a la sala y en un rincón hablando con Tracey se encontraba ella. Había cambiado mucho de la última vez que la había visto sin dudas, su cabello pelirrojo caía como cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura, una blusa amarilla ancha ajustada a su cintura con un cinturón ancho de cuero bordo y un pantalón capri de jean azul oscuro. No sabía si era la emoción o la sorpresa pero su corazón latía con cada vez más fuerza mientras saludando a sus amigos se iba acercándose a ella.

—¡Misty! —saludó con la mano, la mencionada se giró y quedó sorprendida al ver a su amigo. Claro hacía varios años que no lo veía, no había gorra sobre sus cortos cabellos oscuros, las facciones de su cara se habían acentuado y de porte era mucho más grande que ella ahora. Se quedó sin habla… y su corazón se descontroló—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al ver como llevaba ambas manos al centro de su pecho—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, si me siento bien —respondió volviendo a la normalidad—. Hola Ash.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos—, me han dicho que te ha ido genial en el gimnasio. Aunque claro —desvió su mirada por la sala donde sus amigos conversaban entre sí muy amistosamente—, eso era obvio.

—Pues —Misty colocó sus brazos detrás de ella, también desvió su mirada—, me ha ido bien. Gracias… —volvió su mirada al mismo tiempo que el moreno hacia ella—, todo va bien. Tengo unos eventos muy bien encaminados en el teatro del gimnasio así que todo está de maravillas.

—Me alegro —respondió y se alejó de la chica para continuar saludando al resto, se dejó caer entre Dawn y May y se agregó a la conversación que ellas, Misty se giró y siguió hablando con Tracey, aunque las risas de Ash con sus otras amigas parecían cada vez molestarle más…

Pero era su culpa, ella vivía mintiéndole y mintiéndose a sí misma. Había evitado muchas veces esta escena por eso mismo… Pero ya no podía, ya no quería seguir engañándose, lo extrañaba… aún teniéndolo tan cerca lo extrañaba, sentía envidia de aquellas tres chicas que lo rodeaban y bromeaban con él. Ella ocupó ese lugar por tanto tiempo, y quería recuperarlo.

Pero no era fácil…

Abrió el ventanal y salió a observar el valle. Era algo que le gustaba de pueblo Paleta, la casa aledaña estaba bien lejos, no había que ver caras de vecinos ni nada…

—No estoy bien —dijo apoyándose sobre el barandal que rodeaba la casa, cruzó los ante brazos y se agachó hasta dejar su frente apoyada en aquel cruce—, realmente no estoy nada bien…

Ash la observaba desde el ventanal, quería acercársele pero no se atrevía. De pronto, fue empujado hacia afuera y vio como el ventanal era cerrado detrás de él, sus amigas estaban muertas de la risa mientras él las miraba apretando los puños por su atrevimiento. Luego miró hacia donde estaba Misty en aquella posición, y decidió acercarse.

—No estoy bien —parecía balbucear así que se acercó más para oírla mejor—, me siento mal… Ya no quiero seguir mintiendo… ya no quiero.

—¿En qué mientes? —aquella pregunta la hizo caer sentada al suelo.

—Ash… —éste se sentó a su lado cruzándose de piernas—, yo… miento en todo…

—¿Cómo que en todo? —preguntó hasta espantado de aquella confesión.

—No estoy bien —informó apretando los puños—. Para nada bien.

—Yo tampoco estoy bien —le respondió éste, cuando Misty lo miró, corrió la mirada—, aunque no lo hayas preguntado, estoy muy mal.

—¿Y por qué estás mal? —la preocupación se le hizo muy notoria, causando que Ash la viera también—. ¿Eh?

—No sé —se apretó la pierna con las manos—, siento que te he hecho algo y no sé qué hice.

—Tú no hiciste nada —respondió tranquilamente—. Es solo que nuestro destino hizo lo que tenía que hacer… Me pone mal estar aquí, me pone mal estar cerca de ti… Yo traté de no verte pero… ¿en qué clase de amiga me convierte eso?

—¿Y por qué no quieres verme?

—Es difícil Ash, mis sentimientos… ya no quiero ocultarlos pero…

—¿Sentimientos? —inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de entender de qué le hablaba Misty, hasta que sorprendido pareció comprender a que iba.

—Cuesta vivir mi vida, cuesta demasiado… Porque me voy hundiendo en sentimientos que tú nunca comprenderás.

Tras aquella frase se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se miraba y dentro de la casa entre todo el murmullo comenzó a sonar una melodía que prácticamente explicaba la sensación…

Misty sonrió, de verdad era mágico como cada canción pegaba en cada momento de tu vida. Elevó su mirada al cielo y repitió la estrofa siguiente con mucho sentimiento…

— Lo siento, yo ya no entiendo para que te miento. Si estoy hundida en este sentimiento. Aun no es tarde por favor, yo no te he olvidado amor... —Ash solamente la observó, algo en él seguía tratando de comprender porque se sentía tan mal teniéndola tan cerca. Y menos tras aquella frase que no entendía si era para él o solo lo cantó porque se conocía la letra.

—Buena voz —le dijo para romper el silencio que se generó.

—No estaba cantando —aquello lo desconcertó, acababa de oírla cantar.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó mirándola perplejo y tras fruncir los labios dijo—. ¿A quién engaño?... Como te extraño…

—No sabía que conocías la canción —preguntó Misty mirándolo, pero Ash solo la observó confundido—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué canción? —preguntó Ash, Misty trató de oír y notó que se escuchaba otra canción nada que ver con la que ella mencionaba—. Yo te hablaba en serio… —se rascó la cabeza—, de verdad te extrañé. ¿Por qué no venías a las fiestas? Tú sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Bueno —comentó ella mirándolo seria—. Tú tampoco fuiste a visitarme en todas esas oportunidades… ¿En dónde queda mi reclamo Ash?

—¿Cómo podría ir a un lugar que no me gusta? —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos a ti, pueblo Paleta te gusta —le comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Por qué odias mi gimnasio?

—Por qué siempre lo prefieres antes que a m… a nosotros —corrigió a último momento. Dudoso por lo que casi le decía, espero por la contestación de su amiga.

—Ash… —lo miró extrañada—, ¿crees que me fui porque así lo quería?

—Era tu meta —corrió su mirada—, ¿no?

—Desde pequeña había sido mi meta… —tomó aire y continuó— hasta que conocí a un idiota y lo echó todo a perder.

—Ahhh —apretó los labios antes de continuar, por alguna extraña razón un nudo se le formó en la garganta—. Es decir, que no es solo el gimnasio lo que te mantiene en Ciudad Celeste… hay alguien más…

—¿Alguien más para qué? —preguntó acomodándose en el suelo de madera curiosa por las ideas que estuvieran pasando por la cabeza de Ash en ese momento.

—Digo —se frunció de hombros—, seguramente algo más te mantiene en allá.

—Ah sí… —susurró—, pero es un Idiota.

—¿Un idiota?

—Sí —afirmó Misty mirándolo de reojo—. Es un idiota, a veces no lo soporto pero tiene un muy buen corazón, pese a lo torpe que es. Es muy guapo pero muy idiota. Es súper encantador, pero súper idiota…

—Si así lo quieres —balbuceó Ash sorprendido de aquellas cualidades que resaltaban a ese hombre por los demás, no sabía cómo sentirse ante ellas.

—Tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero eso no le quita lo idiota —suspiró—, bueno ya que… ese idiota eres… —lo miró y ya no estaba ahí—. ¿Ash? —lo buscó con la mirada y estaba echando para dentro de la casa a Brock y a May que habían salido a la terraza, luego de eso, cerró el ventanal y volvió a sentarse ante la mirada de Misty.

—Prosigue —le dijo mirando para el ventanal y luego a ella—, que me decías de tu súper idiota… que aun no entiendo como alguien tan perfecta como tú —le comenta con sarcasmo—, puede enamorarse de un idiota de esa calaña.

—Fue una bonita pesca —respondió con voz tierna, recordando la escena.

—Ahhh —exclamó de golpe Ash y Misty lo miró sorprendida. ¿Realmente lo había entendido?—. Ya entiendo…

—¿De verdad? —apoyó las manos en el suelo frente a ella y se acercó a él.

—Estamos hablando de un pokémon.

—¡Que idiota eres…! —se dijo para si misma Misty al borde de la locura.

—Hablamos de Psyduck —preguntó Ash interrumpiéndola con el dedo índice levantado—, ¿verdad?

—Uff —Misty se pegó con la palma en la frente—, a estas alturas de su primo hermano —le comentó de forma despectiva—. ¡Estoy hablando de un humano!

—Ah… entonces lo conociste como a mí.

Misty volvió a pegarse en la cara con la palma de su mano derecha y se levantó del piso sumamente ofuscada.

—¿Sabes qué? —colocó las manos en su cintura para ver como Ash se levantaba preocupado del suelo también—. Ya me aburrí de esta conversación inútil, a ver si así lo comprendes de una vez por todas —se acercó a él con la mirada seria—. Llevo sola el cargo del gimnasio desde que lo tomé hace muchos años atrás, no tengo tiempo para salir con amigos o con chicos. Y cada vez que alguno de mis fans me pide para salir, a todos le he contestado lo mismo… —se le acercó más y Ash retrocedió un paso asustado—. ¿Sabes qué les digo?

—No —respondió. Aunque en su interior debatía entre los celos y los miedos que sentía en ese momento.

—Les digo que hay alguien que me gusta, aunque sea la persona más idiota y torpe que jamás haya conocido. Por qué créeme una cosa, Ash, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan idiota como tú. Porque llevó varios minutos insultándote y tú ni te das cuenta —le terminó de decir afirmando con la cabeza.

Ash quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras.

—¿De verdad? —pronunció como un balbuceó.

—¿Qué cosa? —se cruzó de brazo y lo miró de reojo—. ¿Lo de idiota? —fingió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza—. Si… eres el rey.

—No eso —negó pero aún así permanecía quieto en su sitio—. Tú… —se señaló—, ¿de verdad me encuentras guapo? —Misty lo miró con cara de sorpresa, y no pudo evitar soltar una verdadera carcajada—. ¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el moreno molesto.

—¿Eso fue lo único que te quedo de todo lo que te dije? —se descruzó de brazos y puso sus manos como garras—. ¡Y después no quieres que te diga idiota!

—Pero es que…

—Lamentablemente, cuando nos enamoramos las mujeres nos convertimos en unas ciegas y vemos príncipes en Politoed. Aunque —llevó su dedo índice a su mejilla muy pensante—, de todas formas a mí me encanta Politoed… debe ser por eso que me enamoré de ti.

La información seguía llegando a Ash de una manera súper veloz. Era como una seguidilla de ataques eléctricos lo estuviera azotando uno tras otro. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que fuera a salirse del pecho. Y lo comprendió…

—Entonces… ¿tu idiota soy yo? —le dijo señalándose. Misty apretó los labios y tras elevar la mirada le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, tú eres mi idiota… —tomó aire y luego resopló— el que cambio todos mis ideales… el que… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, sorpresivamente sintió por primera vez los brazos de su amigo rodeándola en un abrazo. Era tan cálido, que no se resistió a corresponderle—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé —le susurró—, no lo sé… pero… ¿te incomodo?

—No —dijo sonriendo levemente—, claro que no —comentó acomodándose mejor contra su amigo.

—Lo siento —le susurró, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de ella— no sé qué me sucede…

—No te preocupes —le dijo sin ánimos—, al menos no saliste corriendo como temía que lo hicieras.

Aquellas palabras cortaron el abrazo, Ash colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y le sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué?

—Como si pudiera…

—Ash —exclamó emocionada, veía en los ojos cafés del muchacho que era correspondida. El moreno se acercó a ella provocando un leve sonrojo tanto en sus mejillas como en las de Misty, que sonrió por aquello y antes de que se sus fuerzas fueran vencidas por los nervios, subió las manos hasta el rostro de su amiga y depositó en los labios femeninos un casto y tierno beso. Misty sonrió de soslayo y con la mano en la nuca de Ash transformó aquel simple besito en un beso con todas las letras, aunque para ambos era el primer beso en toda su vida, se las apañaron muy bien para acomodarse perfectamente. Hasta que un carraspeó hizo que separaran sus rostros más no sus cuerpos.

—Venía —comentó Delia algo dubitativa, con la mano derecha cubriendo su mirada—, a ver si por esas casualidades… no habías matado a mi hijo… pero ahora veo que se están matando los dos… —Misty y Ash se separaron sumamente rojos, Misty junto ambas manos frente a ella y Ash perdió la mano derecha entre sus cabellos oscuros.

—Éste… —balbuceó Ash mirando a su madre y de reojo a Misty—, como matándonos…

—¡Oh por supuesto! —Delia los miró con una sonrisa en sus labios— Eso me quedo más que claro.

—Bueno… —susurró Misty pasándose la mano derecha por el largo del brazo izquierdo—, pues…

—Pues no se preocupen —comentó abriendo el ventanal una vez más para ingresar a la casa—, solo les venía a avisar que cortaré el pastel que hice. ¿Vienen?

—Ya… —afirmó Ash mirando a Misty—, ahora vamos.

—Ok —y con eso ingresó a la casa.

—Entremos… —le dice Misty a Ash –aún muerta de la pena- pero éste la detuvo tomándola del brazo y se la acercó a él—. ¿Ash?

—Tengo que pedirte algo —le dijo de manera seria. Misty lo miró y sonrió, esperando que Ash le dijera lo que tanto esperaba escuchar pero—, quiero que me dejes de decir idiota…

—¿Eh? —exclamó y resopló inflando las mejillas—. ¿Y si no quiero? —se soltó de un solo movimiento y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y si quiero seguir llamándote idiota? —preguntó con prepotencia.

—¡Voy a tener que enseñarte a no hacerlo más! —le indicó pero solo generó que la chica ampliara su sonrisa.

—Oh… Ash Ketchum quiere enseñarme algo a mí —se rio irónicamente—. Eso sería un milagro…

—Bueno —Ash volvió a tomarla pero de ambos brazos para acercársela a él una vez más—, el verdadero milagro de todo esto es que a pesar de ser tan idiota logré cautivarte a ti, siendo tan perfecta.

—Si fuera tan perfecta, querido mío —miró hacia el ventanal y sonrió al ver que ahora era cubierto por la cortina—, nunca me hubiera enamorado de alguien como tú…

—Oh —exclamó ofendido.

—No te ofendas… —avanzó un paso para acercar su frente a la de él—, te quiero Ash, así como eres torpe, despistado, tierno, bondadoso… e idiota.

—¡Te dije que no me llames más idio…! —pero Misty no lo dejó refunfuñar, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Ash instintivamente relajó los hombros—. No sé vale… —le susurró—, hacer eso no se vale…

—¡Nada es justo en esta vida! —lo tomó de la mano y lo haló con ella hacía el ventanal—, entremos antes de que nos vuelvan a interrumpir… ¡Debemos festejar tu nueva hazaña!

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Conquistar un torneo o conquistarte?

—Mmmm —pensó la pelirroja deteniéndose—. ¡Qué sea doble la celebración entonces!

Y entre risas, volvieron a ingresar a la fiesta… con un peso menos sobre sus mochilas cargadas de sueños.


End file.
